When Two Ends Meet
by BandGeekette XD
Summary: When Hana Finds her two old anbu teammates old memories arise and adventures and humor ensues! first fanfic! please read!


**HEY HEY! Um yeap this is my first fanfiction! and for those of you that dont know i do write these stories on my phone and transfer them to my computer. it keeps me happy=).**

**DISCLAIMER: i really dont own naruto...but if i did i would so have had Danzo dead by now...grr.**

**Okay here we go!**

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, the small brunette could see the mist slowly float across the eastern moutain range that guarded her father's village. Cool breazes lifted the white sheets as if possesed by gentle spirits that lived in those mountains. The open windows let those spirtits in letting them toy with the papers on the shelves of the room and lifted the girl's heart, she loved a good rain.

But unfortunatly she had somethings to do before she could relish in the coolness, Hana moved to get the hospital sheets in. This was a job for new nurses in her ward but the majority of them were sent to the countryside for a medical nin clinic. So being the Kamikage's daughter she graciously accepted the task with a smile. she opened the screen door and scampered out to gather the thin sheets, and gathered them into her arms. Note to self wet weather is good just so fudging cold in the mountians!

*Jeez, I wonder were that idoit went of to.*She thought as she closed the back screen of the office room, and as promised the little pitter patters of rain fell softly on the roof of the Village Hidden in the Heavens medical building. She did a little hop skip and laid the sheets on top of the nearest table for the next nuse to fold up. She leaned down to pick up a couple of fallen papers and felt her back crack pleasurably *that felt good.* Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, quickly turning she activated her kekkei genkei known in her village as the Eyes of Gods Angels. She prepared to give a sharp shock to the brain, Hana does not like to be caught unawares. A hand reached out and covered her eyes stopping the shock of chakra that she was sending to the stranger's brain nerves.

"Whoa there chibi-chan, Ne Ne! Don't get so wound up! It's just me, so don't kill! Down girl, down!" the stranger chuckled at his joke, and rubbed the irritated girl on the head. Hana relaxed, she knew that voice, but it still didn't stop her from taking a swing at him with her chakra-enhanced fists. "Oi baka your late! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! Those konaha nin probably think we ditched them!" Looking up she caught the gray green eyes that she knew so well. Shun Takashi, no matter how stupid he acted, would always have a special place in her heart. Not in the used to be lovers kind of way, but he was a long time teammate and brother in arms, still that didn't exclude the fact that he was an idiot, in the extreame.

Takashi decided it was best to let her go before she found a way out of his grip and punch his lights out. " heh, Kamikage-sama sent word to the konaha nin to forget the rendezvous point and head on to the village." The blonde paused slightly rubbing his chin in a slow manner "So that leaves us about..an hour and twenty five minutes to get lunch! Preferably ramen?" He looked at her with unabashed begging clasping his hands together in a pittiful way that no ninja of his status should look. Hana sighed" Alright" An impish look spread about her face" Okay but **IM** not paying, you eat like a pig!" She giggled and left the golden haired nin standing in an array of purple petals. He looked around, satisfied that his offer was accepted, and realized that he had a date and did not want to put her any more of a bad mood "Wait Hana-chan ugh!"

**_Hi Hi! yay im so happy how it turned out! so you know what to do or at least i hope you know! READ AND REVEIW please? *does puppy dog eyes* oh and btw Hana and takashi are my original ocs and if they sound like to mary sue-ish im soo sorry=) and the smexy beasts Itachi and Kakashi will be featured in this fanfiction.=) yay!_**


End file.
